


maybe a little more.

by infiniteyu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Also sassy Hongjoong, Anal Sex, But caring Hongjoong, But it's nothing to worry about, Canon Compliant, Character Development, Confused Hongjoong, Confusion, Denial of Feelings, Don't worry, Every member will appear, Everyone Is Gay, Feelings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Overthinking, Party, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sick Seonghwa, Smut, Trusting leader, Unresolved Sexual Tension, idk - Freeform, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteyu/pseuds/infiniteyu
Summary: "You're mine," he growled, biting down on the blonde's neck with strength to make him squirm. "You're mine, Joong..."
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	1. O1.

"Oh... FUCK, HYUNG-", Seonghwa covered Hongjoong's mouth with one of his hands, the other too busy pumping his cock. The blonde was laid on his back on the bed, while Seonghwa fucked into him with abandon, making him shiver and moan pathetically. 

It was sort of an unspoken rule for them; they couldn't be too loud, since there were 6 other people living under the same roof they did. Still, _how quiet could they be?_

Seonghwa was going at a fast pace while thumbing at the slit of Hongjoong's cock, dragging out some contained moans out of his throat. He was just _so tight_ that Seonghwa could swear he was seeing stars. The purple and red bruises covered the blonde's torso and neck, the pale skin now damaged and marked with hickeys and bites that almost drew blood. Hongjoong was into pain. A lot of it. And Seonghwa knew exactly how he liked it.

They weren't a couple, no. In fact, Hongjoong had no idea what to call them. Only Wooyoung knew about their... _Thing._ And even he wasn't sure what to call it. Sure, Wooyoung had suggested they would call it a friendship with benefits, and for a while that was Hongjoong had done. Until...

" _Fuck..._ You look so pretty like this, taking my cock like you were born for it..."

Hongjoong moved both of his hands to get Seonghwa's off, allowing him to speak.

"Hyung..."

"You're mine," he growled, biting down on the blonde's neck with strength to make him squirm. _"You're mine, Joong..."_

The nickname got Hongjoong moaning again, his shaft twitching with pleasure. 

"Look at you... Are you gonna cum for me?", Seonghwa asked, fucking him mercilessly and smiling in a devilish manner. "Cum all over my cock, _let me hear you moan my name..."_

"Seonghwa- _Hwa..._ "

Hongjoong closed his eyes tightly, allowing his cum to drip and pool on his stomach, while Seonghwa himself pulled out and pumped his cock until he came all over his dongsaeng. They breathed heavily, both of them too spent to even move. 

"I'll clean you up," Seonghwa said, his voice quiet and calm. Too calm.

He got up, leaving the room while Hongjoong stared at the ceiling. What happened? 

_"God, no, am I in love?"_


	2. O2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... here you go.

Hongjoong locked his phone's screen in a swift movement and left it on the couch, sighing deeply after doing so. The room was a little dark despite the moon shining brightly through the window and all he could do was stare at the sky next to him, counting some stars. All the younger ones had left for a night out, but of course he had to stay, just like every other night they decided to have fun. Only this time the reason was none other than Park Seonghwa.

_"I'm not feeling very well, you guys can go without me," Seonghwa muttered, voice lowering dangerously with each syllable that left his mouth._

_"Yeah, but...", Wooyoung intervened, frowning subtly and messing his hair with his left hand, "you shouldn't be alone if you're sick, hyung."_

_Well, that's obvious, thank you very much, Hongjoong thought to himself._

_"I'll stay. To keep an eye on him, yeah?", the leader said, sighing yet again and patting the other's head. "You guys, make sure to take some nice ass pictures to show me just how much fun you guys had without your hyungs, yeah? Be careful out there, though. Can't have you guys running into trouble while Hwa-hyung over here is sick."_

And so, that's how he now found himself sitting on the couch with a sleepy Seonghwa laying his head on his thighs. He surely must've been asleep by now, but his eyelashes kept fluttering every now and then, making Hongjoong question if he was really asleep. Sighing for what seemed like the hundredth time in minutes, he let his head fall back and stared at the ceiling. Some random thoughts made their way inside the leader's mind, making his heart beat a little faster in a way that got Hongjoong deeply bothered.

 _"What about you and Seonghwa-hyung?",_ Yunho had asked earlier that day, earning himself a rather strong punch to the shoulder. 

Yeah... What about him and Seonghwa?

It had all started back in the day, when they were still trainees at KQ and debut was distant dream. Hongjoong was their leader from the start, taking the 7 boys as if they were his own family. Of course, it didn't take long for them to actually turn into his family. Soon they were like one big puzzle, weird pieces fitting like they were meant to.

Him and Seonghwa, as the older ones, got used to hanging together quite often, even if it was mildly awkward whenever it was just the two of them. They seemed to hit it off quite nicely but at the same time they always had that weird awkward feeling whenever they glanced at each other a little too long. It was after a particular uneventful day that they found themselves sitting on Hongjoong's studio, days after their debut.

"I mean, sure, yeah... Okay, thank you. Bye", Seonghwa ended the call, body extending a little so that he could put Hongjoong's phone on the table. He then sat back, staring at the leader with bored eyes. "San was hungry".

"What? They all left because San was hungry?", the leader raised his eyebrows slightly, his eyes rolling back like they would never come back to their original spot. Hongjoong hissed a little, clearly annoyed that the younger ones had absolutely no responsibility.

"You know your children, Joong", Seonghwa muttered, a quick giggle leaving his mouth while he took his own phone from his front pocket. It took him a while, but some seconds later he noticed how Hongjoong's expression had changed: his mouth was shaped like a perfect O and his lashes fluttered cutely. "Did I s-"

"What did you just call me?"

"What?", Seonghwa frowned, putting his phone beside him on the couch. The leader was now looking dead serious. "Joong?"

Hongjoong took a deep breath. What the fuck? His heart started beating like crazy inside his chest when he heard the cute nickname, his hands gripping the table like he was going to collapse at any moment. He got up in on swift move, fingers trembling as he walked to Seonghwa and sat on one of his thighs, unbothered to face him. "Say it again."

Seonghwa gulped visibly, his left hand moving to his leader's back and caressing him up and down, even if his shirt was on the way. "Joongie...", he let his hand go further up the boy's body, now going through his hair and caressing the blonde strands without much effort. Hongjoong hummed happily in response, making the eldest of the two smile fondly. "You're stressed", he said, matter-of-factly, "and I can see it pretty clearly..."

"Yeah?", Hongjoong asked, a little mischievous laugh leaving his lips. "What are you going to do about it?", he turned slightly, now facing Seonghwa.

The group of boys had been together for years even before their debut and they learned to love each other in plenty of ways. It was pretty natural for the eight of them that they hugged each other, laid on top of each other, shared intimate thoughts and a whole lot of stuff. Sometimes, of course, things got out of hand. 

Like now, seeing Seonghwa approaching slowly. Hongjoong couldn't help but get a little nervous, his hands trembling while resting on his own thighs. Seonghwa's hot breath hit Hongjoong's face slightly and made him shiver, just to soon place a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose and retract shortly after.

Yeah... What about him and Seonghwa?

Hongjoong came back to reality, looking down and still seeing Seonghwa dead asleep on his lap. There was a lot going on inside his head, but mostly some worried thoughts as he grabbed his phone again and checked the time. Nearly 1 AM and none of the younger ones had texted him to say they were alive. Hongjoong hesitated slightly before he moved his free hand to Seonghwa's shoulder, poking him carefully and seeing him open his eyes in a flash. Hongjoong would be scared had he not known his hyung was a light - very VERY light - sleeper.

"What?", he asked, his voice husky and low from his brief nap. 

"You fell asleep... I should take you to bed", he answered nonchalantly, and showed him his phone screen with the time. "It's pretty late."

"Are they home?", Seonghwa got slightly up, supporting himself on his elbows and turning to stare at Hongjoong. "No, they're not", he answered himself, making the leader frown. "It's too quiet..."

Hongjoong suppressed a laugh, his head nodding in agreement. "Yeah, it surely is..."

He got up in one swift move, taking Seonghwa's hand and helping him up with watching eyes. The other one just seemed weak and Hongjoong wasn't about to let him slip or trip and fall, getting himself even weaker.

"I'm still feeling hot and dizzy...", the older one said while Hongjoong kept sporting a pout like it would solve the problem. His thoughts raced a little, thinking the situation through.

"You need to rest. I'm going to keep an eye on you tonight and if you're still unwell by tomorrow I'll take you to the hospital, alright?", he said, seeing Seonghwa nod.

Hongjoong followed his hyung through the dark hallway, to their shared bedroom. It was eight boys living inside a house, so they all had to share bedrooms, whether they liked it or not. Yunho shared his with Jongho, while Yeosang usually shared with Wooyoung and San with Mingi. It surely was a hell of a weird arrangement they had, but more often than not they would switch bedrooms. Hongjoong and Seonghwa, though, were the exception, as they preferred to keep their arrangement the same and didn't ever switch roommates.

He waited until Seonghwa was laying on his bed, covered with his fluffy dark blue blankets, to sit right next to him. A hand went through Seonghwa's hair, messing with it a bit before he smiled fondly at his hyung. His eyes seemed tired.

"Wanna sleep with me? You're probably tired too, huh?", Hongjoong listened and nodded, seeing the other scoot further on the bed and lift up his blanket. 

The blonde quickly laid next to the other, wrapping himself around his waist.

"You're still running a fever... I'm worried, you know", the blonde of the two said without giving it much thought and sighing soon after. "What got you like this, hyung?"

"I... Actually, I have no idea... Sorry", Seonghwa managed to answer, his voice sounding a little off.

It was pretty clear that he was struggling with the fever, his whole body looking a little pale and a little weak(er than normal). Hongjoong brought a hand to the other's chest, rubbing circles in a gentle manner and facing him. 

"You'll be alright... Just get some rest and we'll figure it out tomorrow morning. Night, Hwa..."

_"Night, Joongie..."_


End file.
